Creating downforce on a motorcycle is a problem recognized by the automotive industry, but with no satisfactory solution to date. Presently, there is not an efficient way to produce downforce on a motorcycle, such as in a turn. As an examples, presently, a MotoGP motorcycle can produce around 1.8 G-forces though a turn, while an F1 car, in part due to the downforce caused by their massive airfoils, can produce in excess of 4.3 G-forces.
There have been attempts to attach airfoils to the chassis of a motorcycle, similar to the approach used with four-wheeled vehicles. This can produce undesirable results, however. For example, a wing can produce downforce while the motorcycle is not leaning, which can even slow the motorcycle via drag, but may not help cornering. For example, as the motorcycle leans, the force generated by the airfoil can increase the stress on the tires, which can decrease cornering force. Further, the airfoil can undesirably load the suspension.
Because of these issues, motorcycles generally do not carry airfoil. As a consequence, the fastest cars are faster than the fastest motorcycles, such as around a given track, at a ratio of roughly 4:3, even though motorcycles accelerate much faster because of a lower weight-to-power ratio. Speed lost by automobiles to motorcycles in straight sections of a racetrack can be made up in the turns, because automobiles produce much more downforce in corners than motorcycles do.